


Blue Mountain 2

by Sherloqued



Series: Nautilus Shell [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2019, Bond 25, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Blue Mountain 2

In his robe, Q cut up some of the tropical fruit he'd bought at the local market, with some croissants, for breakfast. 

The estate had a history; it had once been part of a cocoa plantation, and was located in a now largely unpopulated area and only accessible by boat. Its architect had designed the bungalow-style home itself as green and environmentally conscious, to leave as little impact on the environment as was possible, by request. An elaborate alarm system protected it. The staff consisted of a caretaker and a housekeeper.

There was no need for air-conditioning; the altitude, the open floor plan and ceiling fans allowed for the trade wind breezes to circulate freely; cooling the air naturally, and bringing in the wonderful smell of the Caribbean Sea, which sparkled and beckoned from almost all of the views in the house. **** ~~~~

The house also had a small library, a copper-topped bar and an underground wine cellar, and a modern and efficient granite-countered kitchen designed for someone who must have planned to do a lot of cooking; but whoever that person was, it was not Bond. If the kitchen was the heart of a home, this one had a heart of stone; beautiful, but stainless-steel cold. James didn't cook much, or entertain, and Q knew he was one of the few who could understand why, though he did prepare for them a simple dinner their first night there, which they enjoyed with a bottle of fine wine in the elegant dining room. 

Q noticed that there were other objets throughout the rooms; vases, small carvings and sculptures, white phalaenopsis orchids growing in a bamboo basket - and for the most part, it was decorated very simply and tastefully.

He didn't know if he'd ever seen James, or even himself, more relaxed.


End file.
